Those Who Fear the Dark
by Jay'a and Shiane
Summary: Sage has a secret he's kept from the other Ronins... and now a demon lord is after him because of it!! New chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Shiane here

Shiane here! Well, this is my fic. It's a little AU because Talpa and the warlords pop in later on. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!!! 

****

Those Who Fear the Dark

__

"Those who fear the dark have never seen what the light can do." – a Magic: The Gathering card

**__**

prologue

Kra'ak moaned in disgust. How could his mites have been so stupid! Now the blond boy was lost to them until the next ascension was in position. The demon lord grimaced and bit his lip with his sharp pointy teeth as he remembered first discovering the powerful young one.

:flashback:Kra'ak stood on the edge of the abyss. He kept watch constantly over the mortal realm, seeking for those with the Power who he could bend to his will. Over the millennia thousands of sorcerers, warlocks, witches, and others who held Omini, the life energy, within their inner hands, had been chained to the will of the demon overlord of this black hell. It was once named Perdition. Kra'ak had liked the name, shouted out as a curse by one particuly defiant sorceresses even as his pun'kin heads finished consuming her legs and began on her torso. It was the last thing she spoke - the pain had grown so great that she surrendered to the mercy of unconsciousness. A pity, really. The whole spectacle had been mildly amusing. Though truthfully, the name was rather difficult to say so he liked to shorten it to Perd. More of a cutsey nickname – for a hellhole. Long ago he and his demons had been driven from the mortal realm. Since then he had been forced to use his corrupted magic bearers to carry out his desires. Lately (as in the last thousand years), even they had begun to fade.

But just then he sensed something. The abyss was his scrying pool. It surrounded his realm and forbid him entry into the mortal realm, but it was also his link to the realm. By staring into the "pool", he could observe and thus interfere with proceedings there. Yet, it had been a long while since he had sensed anything this powerful. He threw out his psychic tentacles, staining for a closer look. There! He found it - the strange surge of power. In an island nation called Nippon, or Japan, in these days. There was a blond haired woman, leaning against her Japanese husband. At their feet a young girl played. Her shiny black hair showed that she took her looks more from her father rather than her American mother. The woman held her hand protectively against her swollen stomach and there - Power stirred! At Kra'ak's grin, the demon mites that had been cluttered around him scattered in fear. Malice lit in his eyes as he began to devise a plan. The unborn child would be his! A mage prince to lead his evil into the world once again. It had been centuries since he had discovered any with this much power - and still unborn! Three months. Yes, plenty of time to put his plan into action.

:End Flashback:

The demon lord writhed in his fury. It had been a beautiful plan. It really would have been easiest just to kidnap the child as soon as it was old enough to be taken from its mother. However, the ancient Laws bound even Kra'ak. The child would have to turn of its own free will. Not that free will couldn't be manipulated. So that was the plan – to shape the child's past so that Kra'ak's offer of dark power would be welcome. It would be a boy – close to the birth Kra'ak had been able to sense that. He had also been able to sense a rebellious spirit. The father's father was a traditionalist. Quite strict actually. He had originally been opposed to his son marrying an American woman. Kra'ak suspected that he would be the one usually left in charge of the children because of the parents' busy schedule. The grandfather and the boy would likely clash because of opposing personalities – thus creating friction and aiding Kra'ak's plans. He was nothing if not an opportunist. He would use that, but there needed to be more… If the lad was often sickly, the grandfather would feel the need to be harder on him to "toughen him up". Or else he would treat the child as if he was somehow inferior. Either way, the boy would grow up with yet more resentment towards his elders and therefore their teachings as well. A sickly childhood would also cause him to avoid other children and develop an anti-social lifestyle. And last but not least, Kra'ak's offer of power would bring not only a chance for revenge but an offer of complete health. And of course the boy need never know that it was Kra'ak who had originally caused his suffering. 

So that would be phase one of his plan. He had sent out the demon mites soon after the boy's birth. The mites were unbelievably stupid and not much more then pests but they accomplished the job. The boy child was often quite sickly and ill – Kra'ak's plan was being put into action. And then! His anger surged. He ground his teeth in fury and flames sprung up from the ground around him. Those idiotic mites! The grandfather insisted on carrying out an old Japanese folk medicine. The ancient Japanese had felt that by dressing the child up as a girl, the demons would leave, thinking it was a different child. Idiots. It wouldn't work with most demons – they were smarter than that. But those damn mites! They came back whining that they lost the boy. Kra'ak realized what had happened but it was too late. The family must have moved because he couldn't find them in the pool. And it was too late to search! He would have to wait until the next ascension when the proper focal points were lined up for the necessary hunt for the boy. Damn those mites! His entire realm shook with his wrath and all his minions hid their heads. Then it all stopped.

An eerie silence crept over Kra'ak's domain. Ten years till the next ascension. The blond boy would be sixteen. And teenagers were unusually susceptible to … suggestion… Yes, he still might have a chance. All he had to do was be patient… What was the child's name again? Oh yes, Sage. The demon lord settled back in his throne and began to preen his horns. "Yes, Sage Date, ten years. I can wait." 

And in the mortal realm a child peaked out from under the covers. He hated the dark and wasn't at all sure that he liked this new house. All of a sudden he thought he heard a faint laughter. Though he had no concept of what evil was, this sounded like it. Terrified, the boy hid under the covers, trembling.


	2. prologe 2

Shi here

Shi here! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews everyone!! I know this part is really short but chapter one is coming up! And it's a really long chapter! I hope you enjoy the rest! 

**__**

prologue 2

The candles flickered as the young mage bent over them, lighting them with cold precision. If one had been watching him they would have said that he looked quite cold himself. Not cold as in chilly, but hard - ice in human form. Yet, they couldn't see the fire that burned in his heart. It overshadowed the flames of the candles and even the rage of the Inferno looked feeble compared to it. It sparked within his eyes - the wild, white fire of heaven's wrath. None of his friends could have understood the strange words he now chanted, softly. It was neither Japanese nor English, though Sage had been fluent in both languages all his life. No, this was his heart's tongue, the words spoken by those who know Omini - who live Omini. He could feel it within him. It welled up and heated his forge. Pure passion. Omini was energy and pure unbridled passion. It was the energy of life itself and it flowed through his every vein. 

Sage chanted the words softly. He had no wish to awake his family who slumbered in the house. He usually performed rituals such as this one in his room when no one was home to catch him. Just imaging what would happen if his grandfather found out what he really was was reason enough to keep such things hidden. His family knew that he was a Ronin Warrior and approved because the Ronins were supposed to be humanity's protectors. However, they still had doubts about him risking his life in that way. But if they discovered that he was a mage, his spell books would be burned, his tools destroyed, and he would be imprisoned to the house. Sage couldn't have stood that. It quite literally would have killed him. Therefore, he kept it a secret from everyone who wasn't a fellow spellcaster. That included his friends. The risk was simply too great.

The wind blew his blond hair into the other eye. Irritated, he shoved it out of the way and looked up at the sky. It was getting light out. Luckily, there was no school the next day, but he knew his grandfather would drag his ass out of bed for some early training. Good thing he was a morning person. Sage quickly finished his chant and began to blow out the candles and put his things away. Then he proceeded to sneak back into his house.

Kra'ak watched eagerly. So, the boy continued and so did the growth of his power. Soon the demon lord would make his move. The young Sage had no idea of how much power he truly possessed. The meager taste of Omini that he had had was nothing compared to what Kra'ak could offer him. And the boy would take it because he would crave it just like he craved the feeling his spells offered him. Now he would defy his parents and grandfather. Ever so soon he would defy the world. 'And betray it to me.'


	3. Chapter One

Those Who Fear the Dark ****

Those Who Fear the Dark

Chapter 1

"Those who fear the dark have never seen what the light can do."

- a "Magic – The Gathering" card

"Hey, yo! Sage man, how's it hanging?"

Sage laughed at the large boy's greeting. "What's up Kento?"

"Hey, ya know. Rowen's got detention again." Kento brushed his blue-grey hair out of his eyes. He still wore his uniform from football practice. It was drenched in sweat but he wasn't breathing hard at all. A summer of fighting as a Ronin Warrior was great conditioning for his game. It had taken all the guys a while to get back into the swing of things after all that excitement, but they eventually fell back into their normal lives. 'Course for Rowen that meant getting into trouble. 

"What he do this time?"

"Tried to plant a camera in the girl's locker room."

"Would've gotten away with it too if you could keep your big mouth shut Kento." The blue-haired delinquent himself entered the scene. "But nooo… you were too excited about seeing Karie Chang in her panties. That ah can understand but then you had to go ruin the nookies for the rest of us."

"Aww, Kento. Great going you ass."

"Come off it Sage, you've already seen her in her undergarments. And probably out of them!"

"Nah, we didn't go far before we broke up. But she's got a body!"

"Anyways, Casanova, Kento 'ere's just lucky that he got out of detention. However, he's not as lucky as he thinks 'cause ah got stuck with it!" With that statement out of his mouth, Rowen proceeded to jump the big Chinese boy.

Sage grinned as he watched the two knock each other around. This stuff tended to be par for the course with Rowen. His grin faded, though, when he noticed the bruise on Rowen's arm when his shirt rode up. Unfortunately, normal life for Rowen meant getting his ass beaten by his father whenever Mr. Hashiba felt that his son was getting uppity with him. That was when he was sober. When he was drunk – most the time- he didn't even need that excuse. Sage knew that Rowen actually welcomed when his father got really drunk because then he was too out of it to even notice his son. But even that hurt him. After all, half the time, his mother didn't even notice his existence enough to show up at the train station when it was her turn to take him. Sage couldn't image how Rowen dealt with his father, but he could symphasize with Rowen's feelings about his mother. His own parents had virtually abandoned him and his sisters. Their grandfather had been left to raise them. His mother worked until late night, early morning at the hospital and he was lucky if he got to see his dad more than twice a week. His jaw tightened and he clenched his fists in anger. They were never there! He had spent his last birthday alone. His sixteenth birthday and it was just like the one before. Mom had to be at the hospital, Dad at the station. Yayoi was at college and even Grandfather had to teach at the dojo. Not that that was a bad thing – the less he saw of his grandfather, the better, he felt. His little sister had offered to stay but he sent her off to her friends. There was no reason for the two of them to be miserable. Fuck. So his parent's didn't care. Damn them anyways.

All this passed through his mind in a matter of moments. That's because that's when it hit him what time it was. "Damn it people! Get your asses off the ground! We're gonna miss the bus!" And if he was late, he was going to catch hell from his Grandfather.

"Fuck! Damn it, Kento, I'm in enough trouble all ready!"

"Shut the hell up Rowen. You started it and Mama Fung's NOT going to be happy if she has to pick me up again."

"So will you two stuff it so we can go! Let's move!" The three broke into a run, praying to make it to the bus station before they missed their bus and all of their asses were late.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had missed the bus. Luckily, Mama Fung had been able to pick them up. She was used to Kento's antics. She may throw a fit (Kento had been grounded for a week) but she loved her son and was fond of his friends. She had been playing mother to Rowen ever since Kento first brought him home but the quiet blond was a bit of an enigma. He seemed nice enough, quite courteous towards her and she knew that his father was a cop and his mother a doctor. His family was well respected and both of the elder Date men were well known for teaching at the dojo. However, Sage seemed almost… closed off somehow. He tended to draw into himself almost the same way Rowan did. She knew that Rowen did it to hid his pain – but Sage… She had seen him angry once. He had just finished talking on the phone to someone and his eyes – they had been frightening. So cold…but he was a Ronin Warrior, like her son and Rowen and the other two. Yet, for the warrior of light, he seemed to have a hidden dark side. 'No.' She shook her head. Sage was a good kid. A little different maybe but all of the boys had been through a lot. So Mrs. Rei Fung waved pleasantly at Sage as she dropped him off at his house and drove away.

"Sage…."

Sage finished waving to Mrs. Rei Fung, then turned around, the smile on his face quickly disappearing. "What Grandfather?"

"Don't speak to me that way. You're late. Again."

"I'm sorry Grandfather."

"Sorry! This is the third time this week! If you feel you can lounge around when you're supposed to be home during the week, then you can make up lost time this weekend!"

"Grandfather, this is the weekend we're all going to Mia's!"

"All but you."

"Grandfather…."

"Sage – if you question my decision one more time you may spend the weekend in the cellar."

Sage was quiet. Fuming but quiet. When he was a little kid, he had spent a lot of time locked in the cellar. His grandfather felt it was just punishment for misbehavior of any sort. He hated it. Sage disliked the dark under any circumstances but being in that damp cellar made it that much worse. So he turned and walked into the house to change for practice. Funny, when he thought about it, Yayoi had never been punished that way. But then again, Yayoi had never misbehaved. She was perfect in his grandfather's eyes. Yeah, right. Satsuki was lucky – she never had to put up with their grandfather. By the time she was born, Yayoi was old enough to watch her and when Yayoi got into high school, Sage took over.

"Hnn." 

"Boo."

What the hell!" Sage whirled around. There was a…a… Well, it was some type of demon! Standing right behind him! It had little devil horns and a tail, but…. It was blue! And it was wearing a suit of all things! And a pair of Nike sneakers! What the hell kind of demon was this anyways?

"A very important one."

"You can read my thoughts!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on now. Put that damn youri down. If you think I'm stupid enough to let you call your armor then I've overrated you. And I'd hate to think that I'd made a mistake like that." Damn the boy's armor. He hadn't planned on such an interference. He and the Ancient one had made a deal! Well, it would complicate things but his over-all plan should work out still.

"So then, now are you ready to talk?"

Sage was thrown off guard. This demon wanted to talk with him! What the hell! He killed demons – he didn't hold conversations with them! But this demon hadn't attacked him at all. Sage's confusion grew as the demon just looked at him and tapped his foot impatiently. The Ronin wasn't sure what to do.

"Look here. I don't have much time. I'm keeping your grandfather from wondering where you are but the spell loses its efficiency quickly." Sage was visibly startled. So this demon could work magic. 

"Most can you know."

"You just read my mind again! What's going on here? What did you do to my Grandfather?"

Kra'ak's face twisted in rage. "That's enough!" he howled. Sage found himself hurled backwards into his chair. He still has a hold of his youri but when he opened his mouth he found he couldn't speak. "No more interruptions. I came here to speak cordially to you but now you're just going to have to sit down, shut up, and listen."

Sage glared at him, furious. How dare this demon do this to him! His ice blue eyes flickered dangerously.

"Don't threaten me kid. You don't have the power – and I'm not talking about your precious armor. I ran into the Ancient a loooooong time ago. Now then, my name is Kra'ak. A long time ago, even before Talpa, that egotistical floating head… Anyways, before even him, I held sway over these lands. However, my minions and I were driven out. You wanna say something? Say it quickly."

"All of a sudden, Sage discovered that the invisible gag has vanished. "Oh, boo hoo. Real sad story. So the good guys kicked your ass and threw you out. That's got shit to do with me or the other Ronins."

"Well, certainly nothing to do with them. But my presence here has everything to so with you, little mage."

Now Sage began to worry. If this whole thing was related to his magic usage, he couldn't turn to the guys for help. He didn't even want to think about how pissed off they'd be at him. Sage was getting the feeling that he was in some seriously deep shit.

"Now may I continue?" The demon lord leaned back against Sage's dresser. "I was imprisoned in my own little 'netherealm', locked away from the mortal realm by an abyss. But through the abyss I can observe the mortal realm. I found that I could send a projection of myself, armed with some portion of my powers, into this mortal realm."

"So this is just an astral projection of yourself then."

"Correct little mage. You are wise."

"Don't call me that!"

"Anyways little mage, I began to 'recruit' people to my cause. Magic-users – like yourself. I might not be able to physically enter your realm but mortals can enter mine. These magic-users choose to serve me and become my generals.

Sage snorted. "Choose. Yeah. Right. What did you do – brainwash them?"

"I can't. They must come to me of their own free will." Of course, the boy wasn't going to know of how many, many ways Kra'ak had learned to manipulate free will.

Sage just looked at him. The demon couldn't really expect him to believe what he said! Yet, a shadow of doubt began to creep into Sage's mistrust. Why, then, was the demon – was Kra'ak – just talking to him?

Kra'ak sensed the boy's confusion and had to hold back a smile. Everything was working so perfectly. "So then, little mage, that's my story. My generals were defeated by your Ronin predecessors and others like them. No new strong magic-users have emerged in a very long time. Until you."

Sage narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. So Kra'ak was finally getting to the point. "You want me."

"Yes. That would be obvious by now, of course. I want you to serve me."

Sage laughed just once – a short, angry laugh. "I'm a Ronin – like the ones who defeated you. You actually think I'd help you!"

"You are a Ronin." Kra'ak softened his voice. His tone became – almost sympathetic. " But you're just a boy – not an adult as they were. And you're a mage. That is obviously important to you because you have kept that fact a secret even from your fellow Ronins."

Sage looked down at his white fists. Damn him. Damn him for speaking the truth.

Kra'ak's voice softened another notch. "And you're so very, very young little mage. A teenage boy – just turned 16. And what has this world offered you and your friends? A young boy without out a mother loses his father as well. Years spent at a miserable orphanage until his grandmother finds him and rescues him."

'Ryo.'

"Another young boy loses his father as well. His overprotective mother drags him back to a homeland he barely remembers."

'Cye.'

"Yet another struggles to make out the words on a page. His intelligence is equal to any others and his kindness is greater yet he's teased and tortured by teachers and peers for a simple handi-cap."

'Kento.'

"Still another lives without knowing the meaning of love. With a drunkard father who beats him and a mother who doesn't care that he exists."

'Rowen.'

"The last one also lives without love. A mother and father too engrossed in their own lives to ever be present. A grandfather who offers nothing but insult and discipline. Even his sisters have taken off on their own lives – uncaring."

'Me.'

Kra'ak did grin this time. The lad couldn't see it because he was staring down at his hands. The boy looked weary, worn down, defeated. "And with all this _shit_ that the world has thrown at them, some old fogey whose time is long past, still expects them to risk their lives to save it." A whisper from the demon. "But you can change that."

No! Sage looked up, defiant. He would not let this demon get to him! "Forget it! I'm not joining you!"

"Fine." The word was passed as a sentence. Sage found himself lifted into the air, almost strangling. Then he was dropped to the floor, all supernatural forces disappearing. He looked up at the demon lord, gasping for air. 

Kra'ak had expected his response. The demon lord wasn't dumb – he knew the boy would take persistence. "I shall give you time to think Sage of the Halo. Until next time my little mage."

Sage couldn't prevent himself for shuddering in repulsion and disgust as the demon lord laid his hand in his head. "I will NEVER serve you Kra'ak!" He tried to shout it but his voice rasped and the demon lord had already faded into nothing.

"Oh shit." Sage collected himself. He tried to stand but doubled over, clutching his stomach. His magical senses were going haywire. He didn't have much time before he'd have to go confront his grandfather but he needed to rest a few minutes. "Oh shit. What's happening to me!?"


	4. Chapter 2

TWFD-Shi RLRBMSWK ÿÿÿÿ : F·œfh·œh[ mBIN ‚ 


	5. Chapter 3

Those Who Fear the Dark ****

Those Who Fear the Dark

__

Chapter 3

Within the restaurant the thinking fog swirled around their legs and waists. Fat grey fingers seemed to form and caress their faces, leaving a greasy film. Under their subarmors, Kento, Sage, and Ryo could feel themselves start to sweat. The air was hot, humid, and hard to breathe.

"Kento, I think your air conditioner is broke," Sage spoke.

"Hey Sage, you know what they say!" Ryo joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "It's not the heat; it's the humidity!" Kento started to laugh but halted mid-chuckle as the dark presence in the air became even more palpable.

Sage barely stopped himself from slapping his palm against the subarmor encasing his thighs. Instead, he restricted himself to grinding his teeth. It could always be the Dynasty but… he _knew_ Kra'ak was involved somehow. He sensed the demon lord's perverse influence behind this.

*_Wham_*

Sage's thought process was interrupted as he was sent flying through the room to slam into the wall. The breath knocked out of him, he slid his hands down the surface made slick by the unnatural moisture caused by the fog. Ryo and Kento whirled around to face their enemy, who apparently had finally decided to show itself.

His chest heaving, Sage craned his head around and began to turn his body. The first thing he noticed was the tail. The long, reptilian-like, drab green tail that flicked back and forth in the air- that must have been what had sent him slamming into the wall so violently. Ice blue eyes trailed the tail up to the humanoid form to which it was connected. Clothed in black, the male demon carried no open weapons other than his whip-like tail and the sharp, clawed nails that tipped his green-skinned hands. Sage continued to raise his gaze until it rested on the demon's sinister face. His complete hairlessness added to his snake-like appearance. The demon parted his lips in a cruel smile to reveal yet another weapon in his arsenal. Razor-sharp, pointed fangs glistened venomously in the now-dim lighting. 

"What have we here?" The cool syllables stretched out in an oddly melodic manner. "Look, three little boys playing hero."

"I don't know what you are, why you're here, or who sent you but playtime's long over!" Ryo shouted, "Armor of Wildfire!" The flash of red light was soon followed by two more flashed.

"Armor of Hardrock!"

"Armor of Halo!"

Kento growled deep in his throat as his fingers expertly began to reconfigure his bo-staff into nun-chaku form. This monster had dared to invade his home and terrorize his family. He would make him pay.

The demon spoke again in his odd tones. "My master Kra'ak.." Sage sucked air into his throat with a faint whistling sound. So he had been right. The demon continued. ".. he has sent me to retrieve the keys that will open his prison world to this one. As for myself, you may call me Sybil."

"What the hell do you mean keys!?" yelled Kento.

"Now if I told you that, it would make it that much easier for you to stop me. And Lord Kra'ak wouldn't be very happy with me then now would he, hmmm… Enough talk!" The latter words escaped his scaly lips in a harsh shout as he sprang into attack.

Ryo barely had time to register the lightning quick whip of the tail. Swords lifted above his head, he leaped into the air, then lunged at the demon. His strike was blocked by the demon's steel-clad arm. Thrust-parry, thrust-parry, set the pattern as the flames of battle burst into a raging fire. Kento and Sage stood back, allowing Ryo his one-on-one battle and admiring the skill with which the leader of the Ronins kept the demon at bay. Pushed into a corner, Sybil grinned. Thrown off guard by his action, Ryo paused in his assault. Sybil licked his thin lips, once again revealing the snake-like fangs. His hands snapped and his claw-like nails lengthed into daggers. Surprised, Ryo stepped back as Sybil jumped forward with a vicious and deadly uppercut. An alarmed Kento and Sage readied themselves. 

As the two Ronins prepared to enter the fray, their concern proved justified but it was just an instant too late. Some strange magic enabled Sybil's claws to slice straight through Ryo's armor and bite into his chest. Sage caught his friend as he fell to the ground, the dark red blood easily distinguishable from the brighter red of the Wildfire armor. Kento leaped into Ryo's place, nun-chaku swinging.

"All right Mr. Demon. It ends here. You endanger my family, hurt my friend! Now I get to have my say!" Kento grinned savagely. "And I warn you, I do a lot of my talking with these little babies," he said as he held up his weapon. As Kento attacked, Sybil was forced back by the large boy's almost berserk rage. Normally teddy-bear calm Kento was filled with new heights of fury.

Still holding Ryo, Sage watched in amazement as Sybil desperately tried to even the field. As he watched Kento reform his bo-staff, Sage knew Sybil didn't stand a chance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

None of the Ronins were surprised when Ryo didn't show up for school the next day. Although the healing process had been speeded by Sage's powers, Wildfire still required a good deal of bedrest. As for collateral damage, seeing as Kento's family owned a whole chain of restaurants, it was quickly being paid for. Luckily the above apartment had been undamaged by the battle.

In the meanwhile, the insurance companies were throwing small fits about the freak earthquake that had wrecked the Rei Fung restaurant and other buildings on the surrounding blocks. Yet the medics were surprised by the minimal amount of injuries.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Perdition, a certain demon lord was strangely … happy. His minions whirled in a state of confusion; unable to ascertain why their master was in such a good mood when one of his best servants had been defeated. Explaining nothing, Kra'ak juggled in his hands a small object found by one of his demon mites inside a broken vase at the Rei Fung restaurant. Tossing the shiny object into the air, Kra'ak laughed aloud as the first key to unlocking his prison floated into his hand….


	6. Chapter 4

****

Those Who Fear the Dark

Chapter 4

Kra'ak played idly with his horns as he stared down the emissary that appeared before him. The nether-spirit floated a short distance from his throne. Its grey-blue skin resembled that of a corpse that had been floating in the water for several days. The demon lord began to tune back in toe the sprit as it finished with the usual formal nonsense and got to the point.

"My Master Talpa requests that you meet with him on the issue that stands of great importance and value to you as well as him. He pledges you safe travel within his realm and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. Tell your master that I'll meet with him - just give me the time and place." Kra'ak waved his hand impatiently at the nether-spirit. He knew very well that issue Talpa wanted to discuss. His mage's armor. Talpa wanted the Halo armor. Kra'ak wanted its bearer. However, there was no way to separate the two except the bearer's death. This meeting would go nowhere but he might as well get it out of the way now.

After the nether-spirit left, Kra'ak allowed himself to muse on the past and its influence on present circumstances. Though he respected Talpa as a ruler in his own right, he wanted no place in his grandiose scheme to conquer the mortal realm. Kra'ak had his own plans for that world…  


Five keys. Five keys were all that were required to merge his world with the mortal realm. Not merely his pitiful prison but the entire realm from which he originated - that of dreams and energy, of magic. The place where Omini took pure, physical form. Within the mortal realm there exist certain boundries and laws to enable life as were know it to continue. The remaining four keys, accompanied with the one he had now would unlock these boundaries and release chaos unto the world. Then he would step in and impose his own boundaries. The mortal realm would take the form of his choosing. And every mortal soul would be slave to his whims. He would be able to twist Omini - the life energy - into his own perverted fantasies. And Sage Date would be the one to gather the keys for him.

Still, there was always the issue of the Ronin armor. Talpa would have to be dealt with. Kra'ak would not stand for his interference. The time of the meeting had come. Kra'ak rose and transported himself into the center of Talpa's Dynasty - the evil emperor's very throne room.  


"Lord Kra'ak. It's been a long time." The ruler of the evil Dynasty made no attempt to rise. Instead, he gestured with his fingers as a chair appeared for his 'guest.'

"Talpa." Kra'ak acknowledged as he sat down. "You seem well enough for having lost so much so recently."

Talpa's smug tone did not fade. If anything, it grew. "You must refer to Anubis. He is no great loss and I have other plans that will soon take place."

"Perhaps."

Talpa continued. "You too have recently lost one of your best servants... And to only three of the enemy.."

"Talpa, you know as well as I do that my interest lies solely in Sage of the Halo. Now then, what good would he be to me if he was unable to defeat my minions? I would be better off without him if he were so weak." Now it was Kra'ak's turn to sit smugly as Talpa sputtered in anger. He soon recovered his presence, however, the fury could till be heard in his words.

"And what of the armor - it belongs to me!"

"To possess the armor, you need to possess the bearer. If you absorb the one, you must absorb the other. The bond between bearer and armor cannot be separated except by death, and the armor cannot be activated without a proper bearer. I would know..." 

"Yes, you would." Silence flooded the chamber as both dark lords contemplated. The deal Kra'ak had made with the Ancient One went like so: if Kra'ak would assist in the forming of nine new armors from the original one, the Ancient One would see to it that the armors would not affect Kra'ak's powers. It was a bargain made out of desperate necessity on the Ancient's part. In order to guarantee that armor's would stay separate, stable armors, he needed to ensure that they would be bound to the bearers. Only Kra'ak, with his access to mages able to harness Omini, could do this. However, this devils' bargain appeared to come back to haunt both of them.

Kra'ak's voice broke the pause. 

"I must go. There is much work to be done."

"We're not finished here-"

"Of course we are." Kra'ak chanted a few harsh words. The spell he had placed upon arrival took hold. Throughout Talpa's domain, activity halted as time itself was enchained. "Rage all you want Talpa." Kra'ak grinned at the hellfires blazing in the eyes of the motionless statue. "No bargain could have been made between us. You would have only tried to betray me and I you. I just skipped to the final result. Your actions will remain in stasis as long as I exist." The demon lord threw back his head and laughed before vanishing to return to his own throne. His cruel voice echoed throughout the frozen Dynasty. "And I plan on making that forever!"


	7. Chapter 5

****

Those Who Fear the Dark

Chapter 5

"I'm home." Sage's voice echoed through the entrance to his house. "Satsuki!"

His sister usually arrived home shortly before he did as she often caught a ride with a friend. However, he preferred the bus to being stuck in a car with her noisy, flirtatious friends. "Satsuki," he called again before remembering that the choir had a late rehearsal tonight. She wouldn't be home until close to six. It was only 4:30 now.

Sage meandered into the kitchen, draping himself onto one of the chairs. His grandfather must have thrown a fit when his son's American wife insisted on a Western-style kitchen and dining room. Here, at least, Grandfather's will met its equal. The main sections of the house were an unusual mix of modern American and traditional Japanese décor. Of course, step into Grandfather's rooms (attached to the dojo) and one felt like he or she was caught in a time warp to pre-Meiji Japan. Sage had no intention of entering those rooms, even when his grandfather was away like now. Sage always welcomed these trips his grandfather took away on dojo business – it was the only time there was a break from lectures and incessant training, followed by more lectures. 

Sage sighed, leaning his head into his hands. He tried, he really did but he couldn't be what his grandfather wanted. Quite frankly, he didn't want to be. If he bent much further it would break him. 'Course, his resistance would be a lot easier if he had his parents' support against his grandfather. The blonde snorted. Yeah, right. That would be the day.

The one visible eye peeped open and caught sight of a slip of paper on the kitchen table. He grabbed it and began to read, scanning the short note quickly. Just as quickly, he crumpled it into a ball and tossed it into the sink. 

"Two points," he muttered, then rose to retrieve it. Balls of paper left lying in her sink would only incite his mother to scold him. His oh-so-wonderful mother who, according to the note, had once again forgotten to pick up groceries so "would he be a dear and order some pizza for his and Satsuki's dinner." Great. At least she had left some yen to pay for it. Sage ran a hand roughly through his hair as he held in a breath before releasing it. He was bitter about his parents. But pizza would be nice so he should relax a bit.

Calming his ire, Sage dialed the number of the nearest pizza place then cradled the phone in his shoulder as he yanked the fridge open.

"Yes, a large white pizza, half broccoli. Uh huh. Just a second please." He studied the contents of the fridge. "And a bottle of Pepsi too. Yes, that's fine. 40 minutes? Yes, fine. Thank you."

He hung up but stayed standing in front of the open fridge, the phone dangling loosely in his hand. Sage closed his eyes and allowed his body to slump forward into the sterile white appliance. Cold refrigerated air assaulted his face on all sides. He breathed it in deeply, the chill calming him further. He liked the cold, the way it heightened his senses and bit at his pale skin till it tingled. He liked the way his breath became sharp as the frigid air hit his lungs. It focused him, drew all of his attention away from anything but breath and cold. It made it so that he didn't have to think. 

The phone slid from his fingers and thudded loudly against the floor. The sound startled Sage into pulling back out. He slammed the fridge door shut, cheeks reddened from the frost. Then he replaced the phone in its charger and grabbed his books to study while awaiting pizza and Satsuki.

*** *** ***

Soon after the pizza man had pulled away, Satsuki had pulled in. They had eaten in silence, neither being able to maintain a comfortable conversation with the other. The evening had slipped by the two of them with only a few words before each trudged off to bed early. Sage had actually succumbed to sleep before the glowing red numbers on his alarm clock flashed 10:00. He must have only slept a few hours before he was awakened by his sister shouting his name. 

Sage shot awake and shoved his door open to reveal Satsuki standing there wrapped in a blanket and shivering.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" She shouted at him unbelievingly. She fought to still her chattering teeth so she could speak. "Sage, it's freezing in here!"

It was, he noticed now. His own bare flesh had begun to rise in goose bumps and his fingers and toes reddened in the icy air. They could see their breath; it formed white puffs whenever one spoke. Sage turned into his room. He tossed Satsuki another blanket from his bed, then threw on a sweatshirt and grabbed another blanket for himself. Then he headed into the hallway as she trailed behind him. 

"Mom's not home yet, and Sage, I already checked the thermostat. It should be almost 70 in here! What's going on?" 

Afraid of the answer and not sure what to tell her, Sage retreated to gather himself. He nicked into the bathroom and shut the door. Turning the hot water on full, his eyes shot wide as it turned to ice as soon as it left the faucet. Reluctant eyes lifted to meet his reflection.

"It's me, isn't it." His lips were starting to take on a decidedly blue tint. "Fuck…" He stared at the mirror in a state of shocked fear. 

Sage jerked his eyes away, muttering a counter-curse under his breath. He could have sworn he heard a faint mocking laughter as he did so. Ignoring it, he forced himself to focus on drawing all his energy back into his own aura, breaking the spell he had somehow unknowingly cast. Sage didn't allow himself to relax until the water began to flow freely and steam up. Finally he could feel the temperature start to rise. 

That was when he became aware of Satsuki pounding on the bathroom door. He opened it slowly to find his younger sister near tears. Ashamed of hiding he hugged her awkwardly.

"It's okay. It's okay now." He could only murmur words he hoped would reassure her as she clung to him, sobbing. 

*** *** ***

Approximately two hours later, Sage cracked open bleary eyes to find his mother peering at him. Satsuki and he had finally agreed to rest in the living room where she had fallen asleep on the couch and he in the chair. He could already feel his neck complaining about the arrangement.

"Sage. Sage, wake up. What happened?"

"Huh?" was his brilliant response to his mother's question. Her hand rested lightly on his shoulder, occasionally giving a gently shake. Behind her he could see his father, still in uniform. His father lifted the still-sleeping Satsuki up and carried her off to her bed. 

"Oh… Oh!" Sage's eyes shot wide and he sat upright immediately as his mom stepped away. A grin fluttered across her face, but then she remembered her question.

"So what happened here? Why in the world would the two of you crash in the living room?"

"She – I –" Sage thought fast, knowing his sister would back him up if questioned. "Satsuki had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone right away. I thought it would be best for her to nap on the couch and I would sit up by her for awhile. I must have fallen asleep as well." It was a good thing he had a lot of experience in lying to his parents.

"I see." His mother frowned, while he repressed a gulp. "She's much too old for such nightmares. Did you let her eat too much pizza right before bed?"

"No! She – I'm sure it was just a one-time thing Mother. A random bad dream. It happens to everyone once in a while. I'm sure of that."

"Yes, well…" he stood, interrupting her.

"Yes. But I should head to bed myself now. School tomorrow after all."

"Yes. Goodnight Sage." She gave him a quick peck on the check, her mind already on other things as he retreated to his room. Once there, he did not sleep but huddled under his covers like he had done as a boy. Dark thoughts pursued him until exhaustion and sleep's oblivion finally chased them away. 


End file.
